A new Allay
by Princess Yami Amara
Summary: The ronins have to team up with two five hundred year old demons but what if the demons don't want to work with them? rated r for future violence and language
1. A new allay and evil

A New Allay

Disclaimer: I don't own. This story is the first of its kind I believe. Forgive me if it sucks though. I came up with it as I was lying down on my bed staring at the ceiling. 

************************************************************************************************************

Rowen was staring straight in the face of death. Cautiously planning out his next move he pulled his hand up and moved.

"Check mate." he looked up and grinned at Ryo who was staring.

"I could have sworn that I had you pinned that time." Ryo said groaning. Rowen just laughed and cleaned up the kitchen so that Cye could cook dinner. Just then Anubis and the warlords appeared. 

"Oh brother. Just when we go to eat you four appear. So what's the big bad now?" Kento questioned. 

" Well listen up. First off we have to find two five hundred year old demons and then we have to kill two mikos that have joined up with the evil." Anubis replied. Everyone was staring at him. Smiling he pulled out two pictures and handed them around.

"These are the two demons that you are to team up with. The one with the dog-ears is actually only half demon. His name is Inuyasha. The other one is his half brother Sesshomaru. Just so you know Sesshomaru is the oldest. He is also the most dangerous. He will stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. Even if it means that he has to kill a human. Inuyasha is just as deadly but he has a disadvantage. When one of the mikos was still good she had a restraining spell placed on him. It is in the form of the necklace around his neck. All the miko has to do is say the word sit, and he is sent crashing to the ground. The effects only last for a couple of seconds but it is still enough to stop him."

"So why doesn't he take the necklace off?" Ryo asked.

"He can't only a miko can take the necklace off. Now Sesshomaru has two swords that are different. The Tenseiga can't cut through anything. Though it does have the power to heal people and bring them back from the dead. The Tojin can cut through people but doesn't really have any real power. He also has power that come from himself. A whip, poison claw, and his fists, not to mention his claws. He also has the speed to rival a cheetah. Inuyasha has his fists, his claws, blades of blood, his feet, and the Tetseiga. The Tetseiga is a powerful sword that can kill a hundred demons or people in one swing. The Tetseiga and the Tenseiga are exact opposites." Anubis sighed and leaned back towards the wall.

"What's wrong Anubis?" Ryo asked.

"Getting them to work with you will be the hardest part. Sesshomaru doesn't believe in teamwork and refuses to work with his brother under any circumstances, and Inuyasha doesn't like working with people. They have lived alone for so long that they have forgotten what true teamwork is. That and they have a huge grudge going on between them. Sesshomaru is jealous that Inuyasha got the Tetseiga and Inuyasha doesn't want to be near Sesshomaru for how he treated him in the past. It is a very complicated grudge."

"As we can clearly see." Sage said from the couch.

"Dinner's ready." Cye called out from the kitchen. Everyone stood up from where they were sitting and followed him into the kitchen to eat.

A young boy ran through the streets of Toyoma trying to find shelter. Behind him a girl followed. Running towards a house he began to bang on the front door.

Cye and Ryo both jumped when they heard the pounding on the door. Ryo stood up and opened the front door. Outside it was pouring rain and here was a boy pounding on the door. Running past him the boy slammed the door shut and locked it. After a couple minutes the boy relaxed and sat down on the couch.

"That was close. Wonder why she was chasing me though. Huh?" the boy looked up and stared at the Ronins who were now staring at him.

"Are you going too stare at me all day or are you going to have to make me stop you?" he growled. They laughed nervously and sat down near him.

"What's your name?" Rowen asked.

"None of your damn business."

"Please tell us!" Ryo exclaimed. The boy sighed and looked up.

"Inuyasha."

************************************************************************************************************

I want to know if you like the story. This is just to see if people like the story idea. I will write more if you do. Ja Ne!


	2. A new time for inu and gang

What!?

********************************************************************************************************

Last time…………………

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

………………………………..........................................................

"No way!" Kento exclaimed. Jumping off of the couch he grabbed the photo off of the coffee table. Looking at the photo he looked at Inuyasha and then back at the photo. Turning to Anubis he questioned,

"I don't get it. How can that be Inuyasha when this is Inuyasha and they looked nothing alike?"

"Every half demon has a period of time where they become human. Apperently this is Inuyasha's time. With this time comes vulnerability and he is human for the night. He has no powers at the moment." Anubis replied. Inuyasha just stuck his nose in the air and snorted. Kento now fully pissed off jumped in front of Inuyasha.

"Demon or not you can't do that."

"Don't waste your breath. Just because I don't have my demon strength doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. I still have my human strength. Also don't worry I won't break a sweat. Now move your ass out of the way," he growled getting up and walking to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kento growled and launched himself at Inuyasha expecting to catch him off guard. Spinning at the last moment Inuyasha caught Kento and slammed him to the floor.

"I said don't waste my time. If you don't understand that I can give you another demonstration. A more personal one where I rip you limb from limb." he growled letting Kento up. Turning back around he finished his trek to the kitchen and the Ronins ran over and helped Kento up. 

"Kento are you okay?" Ryo asked.

"No not really there is no feeling what so ever in my back and my chest hurts from where he was holding me down."

"Kuso I'm getting weak. Normally I would have at least fractured something." Inuyasha quipped from the kitchen.

"Now how do you know who I am and what I look like?"

"We need your help." Anubis replied as Inuyasha came out of the kitchen with some Ramen and a soda.

"Yeah with what?"

"Kikyo and Kagome have joined up with an evil from our time and we need your and Sesshomaru's help to defeat them." All of a sudden Anubis was being held up against the wall.

"I will not be in the same room as Sesshomaru. Do you understand?"

"Likewise I will not work with a stupid hanyou of a brother." came a voice from the doorway.

"Hello Sesshomaru. What do I owe the extreme pleasure of this visit?" Inuyasha quipped rudely.

"I was brought here by a message that was sent to me. By an Anubis."

"I'm Anubis. I brought you here for the same reason that Inuyasha is here. We need your help."

"I won't I have already worked with him once because if I hadn't then I would be fighting for my kingdom right now." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha laughed.

"Like you would have been able to keep it without my help anyway." 

"Shut up Inuyasha. Quit causing more trouble than you can handle." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Don't tell me what to do brother. As far as I'm concerned father should have just handed his kingdom over instead of entrusting you with it. It probably crumbled years ago."

"It did not. Sides you shouldn't be talking about failure. You probably couldn't keep Kagome in love with you like you failed to keep Kikyo!" This shocked the Ronins. Kikyo and Kagome had been in love with Inuyasha. But the question was did he return their feelings?

"If I wanted to keep them I wouldn't have let them go in the first place! They were wenches that had no use either than the fact they could use and see the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo originally had it. So I got close to her so I could take it. Kagome could see the shards so I used her to find them. It was logical. Sides I wouldn't want two ugly wenches if my life depended on it."

"Is that so Inuyasha?" Everyone turned to see Kikyo and Kagome in the doorway.

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually I do." Said Kagome and Kikyo at the same time. Stringing their bows they prepared to fire.

"They're archers?" exclaimed Rowen pulling out his bow and arrow set. Stringing his bow as well he aimed. All three fired at the same time. As the arrows collided they set off a chain reaction that sent them back in time. 

"Ugh. Where am I?" Rowen asked as he sat up. Looking around he realized they were no longer in their house or their time. Standing up he woke everyone but Kikyo and Kagome. Looking around he didn't recognize his surroundings. What he did realize though was that they were surrounded. Tapping Ryo on the shoulder he pointed it out to him. Ryo and the ronins took up defensive stances, while Inuyasha, now in his pure demon form and, and Sesshomaru pulled their swords out. Smirking Inuyasha flew at the guards until a voice stopped him.

"Sit!" Crashing to the ground Inuyasha let out a string of profanity that almost frightened the ronins. Sesshomaru on the other hand flew forwards to attack the guards with no restrictions. That is until something hit his side. Looking down he saw an arrow in his side. Almost immediately he felt the poison coursing through his veins. Falling to the ground he was unconscious before he hit the ground. Inuyasha getting up, looked at Sesshomaru and then back to the army growling. Charging forward he dodged nine of the ten arrows. He fell to the ground in the same manner as Sesshomaru. The ronins gave in peacefully and Kikyo and Kagome used their miko powers to avoid capture. 

Being pulled into the castle Rowen gave Ryo a look of what do we do? Shrugging Ryo's attention was quickly diverted to the guards ahead of him by a sharp tug on the rope. Stumbling forward they were brought before the king. Showing proper respect the ronins and warlords bowed before him so that they didn't get in any more trouble. 

"Who art thou?" they were asked.

"I am Ryo Sanada and these are my friends, Rowen Hashiba, Sage Date, Kento Rei Faun, Cye Mouri, Cale, Dais, Sehkment, Dais, and Anubis. The two unconscious over there are Inuyasha and his half brother Sesshomaru. May I please ask what time this is?"

"Thou may."

"What time is it?"

"It is the year of our lord thirteen hundred and eleven." At this Ryo and the ronins along with the warlords passed out. The king motioned for them to be taken to the dungeon until they woke up. 

************************************************************************************************************

Sorry for waiting so little for the update. (Chuckles evilly.) I won't update for a year now!

Inuyasha: she's lying! Ja ne!

Note please correct me if there are any inaccuracies with my story. I also made up the poison that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were hit with. It will just knock them out for a while.


	3. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
